Jody Gladding
Jody Gladding (born 1955) is an American poet and translator.Jody Gladding, Poets.org, Academy of American Poets. Web, Sep. 24, 2016. Life Gladding was born in York, Pennsylvania. She earned a B.A. at Franklin & Marshall College and an M.F.A. at Cornell University.Joy Gladding b. 1955, Poetry Foundation. Web, Sep. 24, 2016. Gladding, who teaches in the M.F.A. in Writing Program at Vermont College, is the author of 4 books of poetry, 1 of which is a letterpress edition and 1 of which is a chapbook. She also has been involved in 2 performance/installations in collaboration with fellow poet and friend Suzanne Heyd. Her poems have recently appeared in these journals: Agni, Chicago Review, ecopoetics, Grand Street, Hunger Mountain, Northern Woodlands, Orion, Paris Review, Ploughshares, Poetry, Terra Nova, Wild Earth, Wilderness Magazine, Yale Review. Recognition Stone Crop was selected by James Dickey as the winner of the 1992 Yale Series of Younger Poets competition. Gladding's other honors include a Whiting Writers’ Award, an Academy of American Poets Prize, a Centre National du Livre de France Translation grant and a French-American Foundation Translation Award. Fellowships and awards * French-American Foundation Translation Prize, 2009, for Small Lives * Resident Poet at The Frost Place in Franconia, NH, 2007 * Centre National du Livre de France Translation Grant, 2007 * French-American Foundation Prize Finalist, 2004, for Serpent of Stars * Whiting Award, 1997 * Wallace Stegner Fellowship in Creative Writing; Stanford University, 1982–83 * Graduate Fellowship in Creative Writing; Cornell University, 1979–80 Publications Poetry *''Stone Crop''. New Haven, CT: Yale University Press (Yale Series of Younger Poets), 1993. ISBN 978-0-300-05543-6 *''Artichoke'' (chapbook). Montpelier, VT: Chapiteau Press, 2000. ISBN 978-1-890132-92-7 *''The Moon Rose: Twelve poems'' (with woodcuts by Susan Jane Walp). Chestertown, NY: Chester Creek Press, 2005. *''Rooms and Their Airs''. Minneapolis, MN: Milkweed Editions, 2009. ISBN 978-1-57131-432-1 *''Translations from Bark Beetle''. Minneapolis, MN: Milkweed Editions, 2014. ISBN 978-1-57131-455-0 Translated * Daniel Odier, Tantric Quest: An encounter with absolute love. Rochester, VT: Inner Traditions, 1997. * Pierre Mabille, Mirror of the Marvelous: The classic surrealist work on myth. Rochester, VT: Inner Traditions, 1998. * Gilbert Dahan, The Christian Polemic Against the Jews in the Middle Ages. Notre Dame, IN: University of Notre Dame Press, 1998. *Danièle Alexandre-Bidon, Children in the Middle Ages: Fifth-fifteenth centuries. Notre Dame, IN: University of Notre Dame Press, 1999. * Jean Markale, The Great Goddess: Reverence of the divine feminine from the Paleolithic to the present. Rochester, VT: Inner Traditions, 1999. * Jean Markale, The Epics of Celtic Ireland: Ancient tales of mystery and magic. Rochester, VT: Inner Traditions, 2000. * Pierre Moinot, As Night Follows Day. New York: Welcome Rain, 2001. * Michel Pastoureau, The Devil’s Cloth: A history of stripes and striped fabric. New York: Columbia University Press, 2001. * Jean-Robert Pitte, French Gastronomy: The history and geography of a passion. New York: Columbia University Press, 2002. * Sylviane Agacinski, Time Passing: Mmodernity and nostalgia. New York: Columbia University Press, 2003. * François Weil, A History of New York. New York: Columbia University Press, 2004. * Jean Giono, The Serpent of Stars. New York: Archipelago Books, 2004. ISBN 978-0-9728692-8-7 * Madeleine Ferrières, Sacred Cow, Mad Cow: A history of food fears. New York: Columbia University Press, 2006. * Natalie Rigal, Winning the Food Fight: How to introduce variety into your child's diet. Rochester, VT: Healing Arts Press, 2006. * Hervé This, Kitchen Mysteries: Revealing the science of cooking = Les secrets de la casserole. New York: Columbia University Press, 2007. * Pierre Michon, Small Lives. Brooklyn, NY: Archipelago Books, 2008. ISBN 978-0-9728692-1-8 * Michel Pastoureau, Black: The history of a Color. Princeton, NJ: (Princeton University Press, 2008. * François Cheng, The Way of Beauty: Five meditations for spiritual transformation. Rochester, VT: Inner Traditions, 2009. * Hervé This, The Science of the Oven. New York: Columbia University Press, 2009. *Claude Hagège, On the Death and Life of Happiness. New Haven, CT: Yale University Press, 2009. *Jean Lévi, The Complete Tao Te Ching, with The four canons of the Yellow Emperor. Rochester, VT: Inner Traditions, 2011. *Julia Kristeva, The Severed Head: Capital visions. New York: Columbia University Press, 2012. *Pierre Michon, The Eleven. Brooklyn, NY : Archipelago Books, 2013. *PIerre Michon, Rimbaud the Son (translated with Elizabeth Deshays). New Haven, CT: Yale University Press, 2013. *Michel Pastoureau, Green: The history of a Color. Princeton, NJ: Princeton University Press, 2014. *Francois Jullien, The Book of Beginnings. New Haven, CT: Yale University Press, 2015. *Viviane Forrester, Virginia Woolf: A portrait. New York: Columbia University Press, 2015. *Alain Badiou, Pierre Bourdieu, et al, What is a People?. New York: Columbia University Press, 2016. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Jody Gladding, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 24, 2016. See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *"Blue Willow" at Poetry 180 * [http://www.bu.edu/agni/poetry/print/2002/56-gladding.html Aunt Peter, AGNI 56, Boston University, 2002] *Jody Gladding b. 1955 at the Poetry Foundation *Jody Gladding profile & 2 poems at the Academy of American Poets *Joey Gladding in 'Ploughshares, Winter 1997-1998: "Anger (Ira)," " Squash (Cucurbite)," "Sweet Apples (Poma Mala Dulcia)" ;Audio / video *Jody Gladding at YouTube ;Books *Jody Gladding at Amazon.com ;About *Jody Gladding at The Whiting Awards *Jody Gladding Official website. *A Q&A with Jody Gladding, Milkweed Editions, 2014 ;Etc. *Website of the MFA in Writing program at Vermont College of Fine Arts in Montpelier, Vermont Category:Living people Category:American academics Category:American translators Category:Vermont College of Fine Arts faculty Category:French–English translators Category:American women poets Category:Chapbook writers Category:People from Pennsylvania Category:1955 births Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:American poets Category:American women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Translators to English Category:Women poets